Descarrilado
by Lisa Parker
Summary: Martín es un alfa que gusta de otros alfas. Que gusta del alfa de su primo. /Omegaverse. Multipairing (BrArg, ArgChi).


**Descarrilado**

01.

\- Erí muy cara de raja, tú. Y con otro alfa. Igual, Martín, yo cachaba que a ti se te daba vuelta el paragüas desde el día que te conocí.

Martín sonrió mientras bebía su café. Estaba en su conversación matutina con su compañero de trabajo y mejor amigo. Consejero empedernido pero muy, muy, pobre. Martín siempre hacía todo lo contrario a lo que Manuel recomendaba.

\- Huevón, es tu primo. Es el alfa de tu primo. ¡Y tú erí un alfa!

\- Sí, pero el negro está bueno. Además, me dijo que a Sebas se le estaba pasando el entusiasmo y que coger con un omega que no está en celo es aburrido. Y qué puedo hacer yo, si él empieza.

\- Coger con un omega que no está en celo no es aburrido, pregúntale a mi alfa -Manuel contradijo.

\- Tu alfa es un estirado, un puritano. Apuesto que hasta te coge con ropa y no como fetiche.

Manuel frunció el ceño, cruzándose de brazos. Martín y él habían tenido una historia en común, sí, habían experimentado juntos y se habían divertido. Fue con Manuel, precisamente, después de una lista bien completa de otros como él, con quién se dio cuenta que los omegas no le atraían en lo absoluto, ni machos ni hembras. Él prefería alfas, hombres o mujeres territoriales como él, dominantes como él, y en cuanto su primo Sebastián le presentó al alfa que lo había reclamado, un brasilero bien constituido llamado Luciano, Martín no pudo evitar sentir una presión en el estómago, y también en los pantalones. Había comenzado como un jugueteo medio cómplice y acabado como acabó. Ningún tipo de arrepentimiento cruzaba su mente, después de todo.

\- Pero, ¿dónde está tu instinto, Martín? Tus ganas de tener un compañero que te dé hijos, del cual disfrutar, al que cuidar. Eso que a los alfas les encanta, que les sirvan, y proveer, ser padre. Esas cosas. Arthur me tiene loco con sus deseos de tener niños...

Martín se encogió de hombros, doblando una servilleta entre sus dedos blancos.

\- Un día tendré que reclamar a algún omega, eso lo sé. Tendré que tener hijos, unos cuantos, la virilidad, yo sé, yo sé. Y lo voy a hacer. Pero por ahora, quiero vivir lo que me gusta; y si se dio esta oportunidad, perfecto, voy a aprovecharla. No me sentí nunca tan caliente por nadie, y dudo que alguna vez algún omega pueda ponerme así.

Manuel asintió, enredando con sus manos la taza de té. Él entendía los deseos de Martín, los respetaba pero esto de que fuese el alfa de su primo era complicado, muy complicado, no le iba a resultar.

\- Ten cuidado no más con el Seba. Es su alfa, no el tuyo. No vayas a perder familia por una calentura que se te va a pasar en cualquier momento.

El alfa le vio con fijeza, hasta que la mirada se le hizo demasiado profunda y volteó el rostro, incapacitado, medio abochornado, sentimientos complicados. En realidad es una característica muy común en los alfas, esta falta de empatía concienzuda, y como tal, el pensamiento de Sebastián no le incomodaba en lo absoluto. Puede que la pesadez que tiene en el estómago se deba a un "me siento culpable por no sentirme culpable".

Eran todos amigos, todos conocidos, un par de familias entrelazadas, también. Por ejemplo, Daniel es primo de Martin y Sebastián, es un beta que está unido a una muchacha llamada Julia, beta al igual que él, y que carga con su octavo mes de embarazo. La Julia era compañera de curso de Manuel, pero Manuel la detesta porque siempre parece hacer burla de su condición omega; sin embargo, no es esta razón para que el mejor amigo de Martín desista de hacer acto de presencia en esas meetings (como dice Arthur), Manuel va cuando avisan de las reuniones, acompañado de su alfa, Arthur Kirkland; no está unido a él hace mucho, pero es un partido excelente: buenmozo, británico, ojos verdes, cabello rubio y cejas prominentes. Martín prepara todo pero sin compañía porque es un alfa soltero. Un alfa soltero muy codiciado, los omegas se lanzan a él, por eso la Julia lleva a su hermano, Miguel, que es un omega y no tiene pareja y mal no le haría acoplarse por fin. Sebastián llega de los últimos, bien amarrado a la cintura de Luciano. Hay un tintineo imperceptible en los ojos de Martín, un acomodo de sus hombros, para mostrar rivalidad frente a este nuevo alfa, porque sabe que es eso de lo que Luciano gusta. A veces Martín se imagina tantas cosas con solo mirar al brasilero.

\- ¿Para cuándo el crío? –dice la Julia, pasando los brazos por sobre los hombros de Manuel, que yacía acurrucado sobre el pecho de su alfa. Martín les miró sonriente; contra la pared y de brazos cruzados, curioso, quizá, de la manera en que Manuel comenzaría a ceder ante la Julita. Ahora se dedica a respirar con calma, soportar los caprichos de una embarazada.

\- No es de tu interés, Julia -oye que empieza, pero, rápidamente, Arthur le contradice.

\- Estamos ansiosos por tener niños. En cualquier momento les traeremos la noticia, ¿no es así, _darling_? ¿Quieres darle hijos a tu alfa? -su mano acaricia la barbilla de su omega, Manuel deja salir un ronroneo. Como la última vez, hace ya años, que se acostó con Martín. Ahí, entremedio de las sábanas, cogido de su pecho, bajo su cuello, dejó que los ronroneos se escaparan de su garganta una y otra vez, sin vergüenza. Inocente, creyendo que algo despertaría los instintos alfa de Martín, pero nada. Ahora, por lo menos, tiene un alfa que responde a sus caricias.

\- Tu casa es muy bonita.

Manuel escucha a Miguel hablar y cuando desvía la mirada, nota que le está buscando conversación a Martín. No puede evitar creer que el único omega con el que Martín debería gastar su tiempo es él.

02.

\- Hoy día me voy a ver con Luciano. -dijo Martín mientras le daba una mascada a su manzana. Manuel miró los menús debajo del vidrio y asintió con simpleza.

\- ¿Qué le dijeron a Sebastián?

\- Cree que su alfa se va a quedar a trabajar horas extras, para juntar más dinero para cuando lleguen los hijos.

\- Ellos no necesitan ese dinero extra.

\- Arthur y vos tampoco, pero seguís laburando.

\- Este trabajo significa mucho para mí; tus papás fueron muy considerados cuando me lo entregaron, yo no puedo ir y dejarlo porque mi alfa quiere ser el único proveedor de la casa.

\- Te lo entregaron pensando que alguna vez nos íbamos a casar, para que todo esto quedara en familia. Cuando mi papá muera, yo voy a quedarme a la cabeza de la empresa, y qué mejor que después nuestro primogénito siga los pasos de su abuelo. Es que no querían (ni quieren) que me case con cualquiera. Quieren que esté con un omega de familia 'bien'.

\- Así que, ¿cuándo les vas a contar que eso nunca va a pasar?

\- Manu, a veces creo que quieres arruinarme. -El omega se volteó sosteniendo entre sus manos la bandeja. Caminaron ambos para pagar su comida y se acomodaron en las mesas pequeñas que había en la terraza del casino. Martín se puso de pie una vez más y cogió un pancito amasado de la cesta, le llevó otro a Manuel.

\- La Julia quiere que te fijes en Miguel.

\- Sí.

\- ¿Y… qué te parece eso?

Martín se encogió de hombros. A pesar de que era hora de almuerzo, el casino no estaba muy concurrido. Un par de secretarias chismorreaban más adelante, pero él no podía oír qué decían; las mujeres que cocinaban gastaban el tiempo que nadie reclamaba limpiando los estantes y parloteando como cotorras, quizá por lo extenuante que podía ser su trabajo algunas veces. Cuando dirigió la vista de vuelta a Manuel, siguió sin tener una respuesta.

\- Nada. ¡No tengo ganas de pensar en eso! Migue es un buen omega, correcto, quiso agradarme, me cedió el control, ¿y qué? Sería un gran padre. Quizá cuando esta aventura con Luciano se acabe, todo me lleve a él. ¿Te imaginás?

\- En verdad, no puedo.

\- Ayer estaba hablando con Sebas por teléfono, hablamos de esto, me dijo 'voy a empezar a pensar que sos gay' Me cagué de risa. Porque sí. Tengo que contarle.

03.

Luciano es resbaladizo, acaba de salir del gimnasio, no se ha dado una ducha, tiene el cuerpo sudado y pegajoso, Martín le toca los abdominales mojados y se deleita con el olor pesado que Luciano deja como estelas cuando salta desde la cama al piso frío del baño. Le sigue como perro, y quiere cogerle de la muñeca, pero este otro alfa es rápido, es vigoroso, por instantes lo que cruza la mente de Martín es nada más que la idea de que este hombre tendría descendencia sana, pura, niños fuertes y grandes, y que él no puede llevarlos.

El agua está fría, porque ninguno de los dos se da el tiempo de regular la llave. Martín cree que para qué, si está tan caliente. La cabeza le da vueltas y cuando los labios de Luciano tocan los suyos, se pregunta cómo puede esto ser cuestionado, cómo puede ser la burla de todos los demás alfas cuando la cintura de Luciano calza perfectamente entre sus brazos. No necesita ningún omega; ninguna incubadora que se sienta húmeda cada cuatro meses alrededor de su nudo.

Luciano le acaricia el pecho, sus pezones erguidos y anhelantes. Luciano le toca los muslos, Luciano se agacha contra su pelvis. Luciano le besa en la intimidad y ningún omega, nunca, supo trabajar con su lengua, de la manera en que Luciano puede. Luciano levanta la cola cuando le chupa con fuerza, y Martín quiere cogerlo tan duro, tan duro, que ni siquiera sea capaz de caminar mañana; que al día siguiente, cuando vuelva junto a Sebastián y deba hacerle el amor porque tiene qué, no pueda siquiera tocarlo sin pensar en él, en su piel, en su cabello, en su olor.

\- Tu nudo -apenas le despierta y Martín gime largo, ronco, sensual y masculino, y le aprieta la cabeza, la mandíbula con fuerza.

Luciano se queja de dolor, porque el nudo de Martín se hincha dentro de su boca y su esperma se desliza por su garganta a pesar de lo tensa que está. No van a estar pegados por mucho, menos de cinco minutos, no es nada crítico pero es íntimo y se quedan ahí, dentro de la ducha, pero ni aun así Martín siente un ápice de frío.

04.

\- Julia me dijo que tus papás son dueños de una empresa, Manuel trabaja ahí también, ¿no? Ella dijo que tienen un montón de sucursales, incluso están expandiéndose fuera del país, ¡qué bien les va!

Miguel comenta mientras se mueve en la cocina de aquí para allá, revisando las ollas, picando verduras y probando el caldo con una cuchara de palo. Por el rabillo de ojo mira a Martín apoyado contra el umbral de la puerta, ¿lo estaré aburriendo? Se cuestiona, ansioso. Le habían enseñado durante toda su vida cómo complacer a un alfa, pero ponerlo en práctica no parecía tan fácil.

\- Esto ya va a estar listo. Puedes sentarte, voy a poner las cosas y a servir. Es comida peruana… típica. Voy a abrir un restaurante, a administrarlo, quiero decir. No me gusta pasar tanto tiempo fuera de la casa… -dice, viéndolo por fin de frente- porque el lugar de los omegas es en la casa, cuidando a los niños y al marido.

Ahí estaba, una de las razones por las que Martín arriscaba la nariz apenas olía las feromonas de un omega. ¿Acaso era eso en todo lo que pensaban? ¿Casarse, parir, quedarse en casa, cotorrear y ser mantenidos durante el resto de sus vidas? Dejó el pisco sour en el lavaplatos y se fue a sentar, esperando que le sirvieran. Cuando Miguel vino, se imaginó que así pasaba lo que le quedaba de vida, con un omega que le atendía cuando llegaba del trabajo, faltaban nada más el grupito de niños jugando y pidiendo su atención.

\- Esto es una causa rellena de pollo. Es riquísimo, te va a encantar. Hice suspiro limeño, es bien común, ah, pero es exquisito.

\- Está muy rico -Martín opina después de dar el primer bocado. Miguel esperaba su aprobación férreamente. Le regaló una sonrisa y un suspiro, y comió también, y hablaron del trabajo, del embarazo de la Julia, y de la comida, después Miguel insinuó con lentitud poder conocer la razón por la que Martín no se había atado a ningún omega aún. Martín le sonrió mientras lamía la cuchara dulce.

Miguel tenía que admitirlo, había pensado que Martín era gay, porque, ¿qué alfa, apuesto, alto, de buena familia, adinerado, y con esos modales, seguía soltero? Incluso le extrañaba que su familia todavía se lo permitiera. En la clase alta, era muy común que los alfas y los omegas se comprometieran jóvenes, después de un largo y conservador noviazgo, y Martín ya rozaba los veintiséis, ¿cómo era que siquiera no tenía hijos? ¿Cómo es que ni estaba interesado en tenerlos? Es gay, eso se respondió Miguel, aquí no tengo oportunidad.

Pero entonces, ¿cómo? ¿Cómo podía hacerle sentir esto? ¿Cómo podía tocarlo así, besarlo así, penetrarlo así? A Miguel se le mueve el cuerpo como olas con cada uno de los golpes de Martín y siente pena de no estar siquiera cerca de sus días de celo, porque entonces, mientras Martín lo anuda, e inunda su interior una y otra y otra vez, podría tener la esperanza ínfima de atarse a este alfa por haberle dado un hijo.

05.

Él no era de aquí pero tampoco era un recién llegado, y Martín y él se conocían desde niños, porque sus familias eran muy amigas. La mamá de Martín siempre le decía a su hijo 'cuidá a Manuel. Se bueno con Manuel. Manuel es un omega, los alfas cuidan a sus omegas con su vida', así que qué derecho tenían esos chiquillos de andar hablando sobre Martín a sus espaldas. Él se acercaba, prepotente, clasista y quisquilloso, como era a esa edad, y se interponía y les preguntaba que qué se creían de decir esas cosas de Martín, cómo siquiera podían llegar a imaginar que Martín les prestaría atención.

\- Martín me va a pedir pololeo. Nosotros nos vamos a casar y vamos a tener hijos.

\- ¿Qué estás pensando?

Manuel levantó la cabeza de los papeles y la voz de Martín borró sus recuerdos.

\- Nada.

\- Che, tengo estos papeles que necesito que clasifiques. Son importantes, más rato los vengo a buscar, el gerente tiene que firmarlos.

\- Martín.

El alfa se voltea, había caminado rápido hacia la salida.

\- Tú sabí' que a mí no me hubiese importado ser tu omega, a pesar de… tus gustos.

Martín le miró con lástima, seguro Manuel había olido la esencia de Miguel en su cuerpo, esa que las duchas aún no podían eliminar.

\- Yo te quiero demasiado como para hacerte eso.

06.

Martín no ve a Luciano por el tiempo que él y Sebastián se han dado un gustito y han viajado a Turquía. Se comunican la mayoría de los días, sí, una mañana Sebastián va a mirar el Gran Bazar y Luciano se queda en el hotel, y tiene sexo con Martín por la pantalla de su computador portátil. Ahí no más Martín lamenta no ser un omega, porque odia el lubricante y sus dedos secos rasgan la piel tierna de su entrada.

En esos días habla con su primo. Sebastián le muestra las cosas bonitas que ha comprado, le manda fotos de él y de Luciano vagando por Estambul y sus calles estrechas, y hay hartas, hartas de Sebastián admirando la basílica de Santa Sofía. Entre tanto, Miguel lo llama, y Martín lo ignora con excusas estándar que no le duelen a nadie.

No es que Miguel no le guste. Miguel es un omega criado a la antigua, sumiso, bien portado, conservador, sometido, y apegado a las costumbres que él tanto aborrece; dispuesto a ser un omega trofeo, el marido que cuida de los niños y conversa en las tardes con otros omegas tan felices de ser mantenidos como él. Si quisiera un matrimonio común, se amarraría a Miguel rapidísimo, le diría a sus padres 'ya está, me casé, les daré nietos y mi primogénito seguirá con el negocio', pero no es tan fácil.

A veces, Martín piensa, 'debí regalarle un anillo a Manuel', entonces se ahorraría todas estas cosas, porque Manuel lo quiere, Manuel lo ha querido desde niños, cuando su madre le decía que es buena idea pensar en los nombres de los hijos desde chiquitos. Manuel le hubiese perdonado todo, y con una sonrisa, cogiendo la mano de los niños que le habría dado, y quién sabe, quizá llevando otro; hubiese seguido a su lado, sabiendo aun todas las historias de Martín con otros alfas que nunca podrían ser tan dulces como lo era Manuel. Pero él no quiso, y por un lado, cree que es para mejor porque entonces Manuel tenía la oportunidad de encontrar a un alfa que lo quisiera de verdad, que lo deseara como un omega, y que se sintiese orgulloso de tenerlo a su lado. Él no hubiese podido responder a sus caricias, ¡y capaz que ni tan buen padre pudiese ser! Martín lo quiere mucho como para destruirlo así.

A veces quisiera ser un poco más egoísta.

Pero entonces hay una alarmita pequeña que lo llama desde su computadora y todos sus 'pudieron haber sido' se desmoronan rapidísimo porque Luciano está esperándolo ahí en la pantalla.

07.

\- Te extrañé tanto -Luciano suena desesperado, y Martín sabe que su voz es nada más que un preludio por la forma en que esas manos morenas le apretujan las nalgas. Su casa tiene las luces apagadas pero qué mejor, así Luciano no puede mirar el sonrojo de sus mejillas. Suben la escalera a trompicones, las cámaras de vigilancia de las esquinas los detectan y Martín, entre medio de su calentura, se recuerda hacer algo con ellas. Su cama está deshecha, porque apenas se había dado una ducha y comido algo cuando Luciano goleó a su puerta, le dijo que quería aprovechar con él todo el día y entendió que no habría manera de cesar lo duro que se tratarían el uno al otro.

En el estado de lujuria en el que se hunden poco a poco, ambos alfas son capaces de sentir sus cuerpos explotando con la dulzura agobiante de su celo. El celo de los alfas es más corto que el de los omegas, pero en intensidad lo iguala e incluso lo supera.

\- ¿Te acuerdas de las cosas que te hacías tú mismo en frente de la cámara, cuando yo estaba en Turquía? -Martín gime apenas, con los brazos rodeando el cuello de Luciano; con las uñas le rasguña la espalda.- ¿Te las harías ahora para mí?

No hay nada entre ellos acerca del sexo suave, del sexo amoroso. Luciano no tiene que ser amable con Martín como debe serlo con Sebastián, no tiene que asegurarse de que se sienta bien con su nudo creciendo dentro de él. Martín aprieta las sábanas y no le interesa gritar ronco mientras Luciano lo anuda y lo inunda una y otra vez y cae sobre él, sobre su espalda sudorosa y le besa la mejilla, nada más que un gesto dulzón para amenizar lo ruda que ha sido toda su pasión.

\- Yo también te eché de menos –dice finalmente Martín, entonces cierra los ojos y se deja caer sobre sus dos brazos.

08.

Arthur señaló las vitrinas de la tienda que estaba al costadito de la segunda planta, frente a la librería. Manuel quería correr hacia los libros, pero la mano de Arthur bien agarrada a su cadera le impedía moverse a algún lado.

\- ¿Qué te gustaría tener primero? ¿Una niña o un niño? -decía el inglés, con su español todavía rasposo; instaba a su omega a entrar a la tienda, pero Manuel parecía un perro que se negaba a volver a casa luego de un paseo.

\- No tengo preferencias. Algún día quiero tener ambos.

\- ¿Cuántos?

\- Arthur, ya.

Arthur no pudo comprenderlo, y lo empujó hasta que cruzaron el umbral de la tienda y la muchacha que atendía les sonrió, complacida. El aroma suavecito de las cosas de guaguas golpeó la nariz de Manuel y le hizo sonrojarse con fuerza. Por supuesto que quería tener niños, era un omega, había nacido para eso, había sido criado para eso, era solo que, caprichosamente, se negaba a aceptar que el padre de sus hijos iba a ser este alfa.

El inglés le llevó a ver vestiditos rosados y luego jardineras azules y Manuel los tocó despacio. Una pareja entró minutos después con un niñito de un par de años y Manuel pensó que así se vería el hijo de Arthur, pero con los ojos verdes en lugar de azules.

\- Pronto vas a estar en celo, y voy a asegurarme de que quedes encinta en esta rutina. I only need to breed you, and I will do so with care and devotion. What a night of love that will be. -Arthur le dio un beso suave en la mejilla, y Manuel suspiró, resignado a su destino.

09.

Se encontraron todos en la clínica donde la Julia tuvo su guagua. Daniel tenía la frente empapada en sudor y les daba la mano pero después se las quitaba de inmediato pensando que ya era hora de que volviera a estar en la habitación con su señora y con su niño. La Julia parió un nenito al que llamaron Alonso, que tenía el cabello negro como ella, y con los mismos ojos de todas las guaguas cuando son recién nacidos, pero Daniel estaba seguro de que se volverían verdes como los de él.

\- ¿Pidieron examen para saber si es un alfa, o un omega, o un beta como ustedes? -dijo Sebastián, sentado junto a Martín. Mientras esperaban la salida de Daniel, hace algunos minutos, Martín no se cansaba de decirle: '¿y cuándo me vas a hacer tío?'

\- Oh, sí, sí, Alonso también es un beta.

\- ¿Y cómo está la Julia? -habló Manuel, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pilar.

\- ¡Bien! Pueden entrar a verla, yo la dejé dormir un rato para venir a recibirlos, pero sería bueno que entraran. Vamos, vamos.

La Julita se veía demacrada, con ojeras y ni siquiera lucía la guata flácida que era tan típica de las embarazadas luego de dar a luz. Ella se veía plana y dolorida, y Daniel tuvo que ayudarla a acomodarse las almohadas para saludar a los muchachos. Arthur se inclinó disimuladamente hacia el niño en la cuna chiquita, y preguntó con la mirada si podía cogerlo.

Era una masa morenita y caliente que se enroscó en su pecho y buscó mamarle como si fuese su madre. Estiraba los dedos pequeños, de uñitas perfectas, y abría la boquita, 'tiene hambre' pensó Arthur, pero no le dijo nada a sus padres, y en cambio, llamó a su omega, con un simple ' _come here, sweetheart'_ , que Manuel obedeció de inmediato. Regalonearon a la guagua y Arthur dijo que pronto iba a ser él quien estuviera haciendo fiesta por el nacimiento de su primer hijo.

\- Tu bebé es lindo, Julia. -susurró Luciano, poniéndose de pie- Voy a tomar un café, ¿les traigo algo?

\- ¿Puedes comprar un pan para mí? -le respondió Sebastián, acomodándose los anteojos. Luciano asintió y le revolvió el cabello.

\- Yo quiero uno de esos pasteles que venden, pero no vas a saber cuál, así que mejor te acompaño, ¿te traigo algo, Manu?

\- No, Martín. Gracias.

Los dos alfas caminaron a través del umbral y doblaron a la izquierda, derecho a la cafetería. Compraron un pastel y un pan, conversaron algunas cosas y juguetearon de vuelta a la habitación de la Julia. Un par de mujeres les miraron, pero parecieron aceptar, al mismo tiempo y con condescendencia, la idea de que dos alfas pueden ser buenos amigos. A unos pasos de donde se hallaban todos los demás, Martín le cogió el brazo a Luciano y lo empujó a los baños; pero allí solos, en ese ambiente húmedo y con olor a antisépticos, no hizo más que abrazarlo.

\- Dame un beso.

10.

Martín estaba repasando en su cabeza las órdenes que su padre le había dado para recibir al cliente colombiano cuando entonces lo olió: el aroma a almíbar, pesado pero dulzón, como un durazno maduro, a punto de explotar. Echó un vistazo a sus alrededores para asegurarse de que ningún otro alfa merodeaba la zona; él sabía que el olor venía desde la oficina de Manuel.

Lo primero que le sorprendió fue encontrarse a sí mismo cerrando con pestillo la puerta de la oficina en la que pasaba gran parte de sus horas libres. No estaba siendo guiado por su racionalidad, sino simplemente por la erección punzante que el aroma del celo de ese omega causaba entre sus piernas.

Vio a Manuel sentado en un rincón de la habitación, con el celular contra la mejilla, y oyó sus balbuceos incesantes y lastimeros, él decía: 'Arthur, ven rápido, por favor, llegó' y lo miró cortar y abrazarse las piernas, esconder su rostro hasta que sintió su olor, levantó la vista y lo observó profundamente.

Martín se desabrochó el cinturón y luego abrió su cremallera, no se preocupó de quitarse los pantalones de tela, bajó un poquito sus calzoncillos y esperó con impaciencia a que fuese el propio Manuel quien se pusiera de pie y mostrara su mancha, su fertilidad. Entre medio de sus piernas, sobre el piso alfombrado, había un manchón oscuro, y Martín supo en ese momento que Manuel era demasiado tímido como para siquiera complacerse a él mismo con sus dedos.

Apurado, le cogió de las muñecas y lo arrastró hasta la mesa llena de papeles. Manuel estiró el cuello buscando sus labios, pero Martín se lo negó hasta que se desnudara. El olor que aspiró de su cuello era dulce y embriagante, y hasta dejó que un gruñido naciera desde su garganta al mirar la marca que Arthur había dejado en la clavícula de Manuel. Era nada; si él lograba anudarlo e impregnarlo, Manuel gestaría a su hijo y Arthur debería ceder sus derechos sobre este omega. Martín se sintió un poco hiperventilado con ese pensamiento.

\- Siempre quise que… que fueras tú.

Martín no respondió. Manuel retrocedió hasta que fue capaz de montarse sobre la mesa y separar sus piernas lo suficiente como para que Martín lo cogiera sin problemas. Estaba tan húmedo y tan caliente, Martín le tocó con los dedos y Manuel suspiró feliz, empujándose contra los nudillos suaves.

\- Por favor -le suplicó de nuevo.-

Era tarde, por eso no llamaban la atención de nadie, porque la empresa debía haber cerrado hace media hora, quizás más, no está muy seguro. Todo lo que puede ver, sentir, oler, saborear y escuchar es el interior cálido de este omega, y el ir y venir de sus caderas alborotadas. Manuel estaba apretado y mojado, y se quejaba despacito, no era ruidoso, pero lo ordeñaba al compás de sus embestidas. Martín sintió la picazón en su vientre poco después, y suspiró placenteramente, porque conocía la sensación de su nudo a punto de hincharse. Fue considerado, y tomó a Manuel de los hombros, deslizándose fuera de él por los segundos que tardara en acomodarlo de pecho hacia la mesa, para que pudiese tomar su nudo más cómodamente.

El celular que Manuel había dejado sobre la alfombra en ese rinconcito hizo un ruido seco y luego fue subiendo el tono hasta desconcentrarlos. Manuel gimió que se diera prisa, pero Martín pestañeaba como si hubiese despertado no hace mucho. Se acercó sigiloso y tomó el teléfono entre sus manos, tocó la pantalla y la voz de Arthur inundó la habitación:

\- Estoy llegando; aguanta un poco más, estoy en camino. Quédate donde estás.

Martín le cortó. Fue muy rápido subiéndose sus trapos, aunque se sintiese a punto de explotar. Tomó de los brazos a Manuel y le ayudó a vestir, pero el omega no tenía ningún deseo de volver a ocupar esa ropa que le quemaba la piel y se enroscó en sus brazos.

\- ¡No! –murmuró con pánico, terror de que Martín lo dejara.

El alfa no le hizo caso, y con un nudo en la garganta, salió corriendo de la habitación. Manuel se deslizó por el piso y se abrazó las rodillas, llorando con desconsuelo. Así lo encontró Arthur cuando llegó minutos después.

11.

Martín se lavó las manos una y otra vez en cuanto llegó a su casa. No podía borrar el olor de Manuel de todo su cuerpo, no importaba cuántas veces se enjabonara el pecho o los muslos, la esencia del celo del omega no se iba nunca. Era ya de noche, y había dejado pasar cada uno de los mensajes que Luciano le había mandado. Se quedaba en el baño con los brazos bien apoyados en el lavamanos y con la cara mojada, con el aliento agitado. Se miraba al espejo y se veía así mismo, tan corrompido, tan sucio, el sexo con Manuel nunca se había sentido peor.

El problema era que se sentía horrible porque en el fondo él había deseado eso.

Primero, se contradijo alegando la locura del celo, pero luego recordó cómo él mismo parecía inmune al celo de otros omegas y cómo no se sentía atraído a ninguno de ellos ni siquiera cuando estaba siendo provocado. Manuel apenas lo había mirado y su solo olor le hizo correr a cogerlo duro, a montarlo, lo más importante, él había querido dejarlo esperando. Nunca había deseado tener hijos, pero quería que Manuel le diera un niño.

Es el celo, las feromonas, no pensó con claridad. Cuando volvió a levantar la vista del lavamanos, estaba llorando.

12.

Manuel no va a trabajar el día lunes y a Martín se le revuelve el estómago. La secretaría le avisa, un rato después, que Manuel no iba a volver a trabajar por toda la semana, por razones médicas. Martín sabía que esas razones médicas son nada más que los post-síntomas del celo pero no dice nada y le sonríe a la amable beta y se va a su oficina. Tiene unas llamadas perdidas de Miguel y otras de Luciano y decide contestar las de Miguel y al final quedan para un café después del trabajo.

Y qué, el café es entretenido, está dulce, es un cappuccino. Se ríen harto rato hasta que Miguel toca el tema de los niños y aquí vamos otra vez, Martín asiente a todo, está contento no importa qué. Después se le viene a la cabeza la idea de que es muy posible que Manuel quede esperando en esta rutina y que sea a él a quién tenga que ver en la clínica unos meses después.

\- Te invito a mi casa –le dice, rehusando todos esos pensamientos.- Comamos algo, vemos una película…

\- ¡Genial! –contesta Miguel con rapidez.

Agarraron sus cosas y partieron, pero es bien simple y Martín asume que no tiene ganas de fingir esta noche.

13.

Manuel vuelve al trabajo y tarda más de lo que dijo que lo haría. Está allí luego de tres semanas a licencias. Martín se acerca a él como si nada hubiese pasado y le huele la nuca.

\- ¡Vos! –grita, y Manuel no lo entiende.

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¡Estás encinta!

Manuel se muerde el labio y al cabo de un rato, asiente.

\- ¿Cómo puedes sentirlo? Arthur no ha sido capaz de olerlo todavía.

\- No sé, pero ahí está. ¡Felicidades! –le dice, abrazándolo con cariño. Manuel titubea pero finalmente le devuelve el abrazo, apretujándolo fuerte contra sí mismo.

\- ¿Cómo vas a llamarla si es nena? Ojalá sea una…

\- No sé, no he pensado en nada, no sabía hasta hace poco… Tampoco quiero hacerme muchas esperanzas, son solo tres semanas y todavía podría… ya sabes, perderlo.

\- No digás esas cosas –murmura Martín. Terminó cogiéndole el brazo y llevándolo hasta la mesita de su oficina. Manuel juntó las manos en su regazo.- A ver, vamos a tener que empezar a buscar nombres… ¿cuándo vas a contarle a Arthur, por cierto?

\- No sé, ¿hoy? Si tú ya puedes sentirlo significa que todos van a poder notarlo, voy a contarle hoy día. Deséame suerte.

Martín se pone de pie y le agarra de los hombros, es bien cariñoso cuando le da un beso en la frente.

\- Arthur estará feliz. Te ama.

 _Te ama de la forma en que yo no puedo._

14.

Luciano está medio distante, no le habla cuando enciende el computador, lo ignora con excusas bien malas. Martín quisiera decirle que si es que ya no quiere estar más con él, lo enfrentara y se lo declarara a la cara pero se encuentra a sí mismo temeroso del adiós.

No es que esté enamorado, no es que no pueda vivir sin Luciano. Han sido siete meses de aventuras y de secretos, siete meses en los que se la ha pasado muy bien pero ¿es que tenían realmente algo serio? Luciano nunca dejaría a Sebastián, no había forma de que aquello pudiese suceder alguna vez, en realidad, él tampoco tenía esas esperanzas pero vamos, que luego de tantas idas y venidas, había pensado en ello un par de veces.

Unos días después de sus reflexiones y de las indecisiones de Luciano, Martín recibe su llamada. Le dice que se junten en un café y Martín asiente luego de un rato, en verdad, esperaba con ansias que siquiera le mandara un mensaje. Ese día llega y entonces Martín está revisando su celular hasta que Luciano corre una silla y se siente frente a él.

\- Tengo algo que decirte.

Martín aleja lentamente su mirada de la pantallita.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Voy a tener un hijo con Sebastián.

Martín subentendió que eso significaba que todo se había acabado.

15.

Pasaron un par de meses y todos se reunieron en la clínica el día que Manuel tuvo a su guagua. Fue un niñito, bien rubio y bien blanco y que no lloraba nada. Los papás estaban tan felices, lo llamaron Carlos, pero Arthur quería ponerle Charles así que esa fue la opción que quedaba. Martín se echó a reír cuando escuchó la anécdota.

\- Ven a conocerlo –le dijo Manuel recostado contra los almohadones y con su niño en brazos. Arthur había ido a hablar por teléfono fuera así que estaba solo. Martín no se atrevió a pasar del umbral- ¿Te pasa algo?

\- No, es solo que…

\- Ven.

Martín dio unos pasos y apuró hasta ponerse al lado de la cama de Manuel. Echó una mirada a la guagua, que dormía contra el pecho de su papá y de pronto, algo le llamó la atención.

\- ¿Puedo cargarlo? –preguntó.

\- Obvio. Toma, ten cuidado… -Martín cogió en sus brazos al niño finalmente y se enderezó. Tenía una naricita tan pequeña, unos labios tan finitos y chiquitos, unas pestañas claras tan largas… le pareció el nene más lindo que había visto en su vida; pero había algo en esa guagua, algo que no le dejó: era un presentimiento, una conexión irremediable con ese niñito apenas lo tocó. No puedo entenderlo al principio.

\- Estaba muerto de miedo pero Arthur se portó super bien. Fue bueno conmigo y se quedó todo el rato, está tan feliz con Carlos, dice que va a hacer una fiesta apenas nos vayamos a la casa, ¡es tan exagerado!

\- Manu…

\- ¿Así que Sebastián está bien? Me alegro. Lo siento por ti, porque tú… tú y Luciano, bueno, es que ahora no se puede. Luciano va a ser papá… ¡Arthur!

El inglés cerró la puerta con suavidad. Martín supo en ese momento que le pediría al niño pero él no quería entregárselo.

\- Tenés un nene precioso, Arthur. Felicidades.

\- Gracias. Tengo que admitir que en algún momento sentí muchos celos de ti pero Manuel me contó que tú eres…

\- ¡Arthur! –reprendió Manuel, sorprendido.

\- Que soy gay, sí –dijo Martín. El niño en sus brazos se removió un poco y él se sintió medio maravillado con el movimiento de sus pequeños bracitos.

\- Bueno, espero que algún día puedas tener tus propios hijos. –murmuró Arthur finalmente y fue a quitarle la guagua. Martín no quería pasársela y Manuel lo miró extrañado así que al final cedió.

\- Voy a juntarme hoy con Miguel, vamos a salir a tomar algo –trató de conversar. Manuel estaba contemplando a Arthur con su niño en brazos y costó que le pusiera atención.

\- ¿Ah, sí? –dijo distraído.

\- Sí. Debería irme.

\- Que te vaya bien.

Martín estaba esperando que lo detuviera.

\- Daniel y Julia vienen en camino, Sebastián me dijo que vendría más tarde…

\- Sí, sí, me llamaron.

\- Bueno… bueno, felicidades otra vez. –dijo por fin. Se le acercó a Manuel para darle un beso de despedida y en cuanto estuvo cerca de su oído, le susurró: estás precioso.

Manuel no dijo nada pero se le quedó mirando.

\- Chao, Arthur, cuidá de Manuel y de Carlos.

\- _Goodbye_.

Martín cruzó el umbral y cerró la puerta.

Entonces lo entendió.

16.

\- ¿Qué querías? –preguntó Manuel- Dejé solo a Arthur con la guagua…

Martín decidió ser sincero y rápido.

\- Carlos es hijo mío, ¿verdad?

Manuel frunció el ceño pero se quedó callado. Martín interpretó eso como un sí.

17.

Dos años han pasado y Manuel está esperando una niña a la que van a llamar Elisa.

No hay ninguna razón por la que él quisiera someter a su primer hijo a un examen de paternidad, aunque las palabras que Martín le dijo ya hace doce meses aún revolotean por su cabeza y no le dejen dormir por las noches.

Por supuesto que lo había negado, ¡claro que Carlos era hijo de Arthur! Arthur era su alfa, el problema es que ni Manuel estaba tan seguro de la respuesta que daba y se encontraba a sí mismo con mucho miedo de conocer cuál era la verdad. Si acaso resultaba que Martín era el papá de Carlos, ¿qué iba a ser de su vida? ¿Qué ocurría de ese momento en adelante? ¿A dónde irían a parar él y sus dos niños? No podía hacerle eso a la Elisita, que ni llegaba todavía al mundo. ¿Acaso Arthur le perdonaría? ¿O lo echaría de su vida sin piedad? Manuel se sentía muy inseguro de todo.

18.

Martín está saliendo con Miguel y ya es definitivo, están unidos. Miguel está ansioso por tener hijos y le pregunta a Martín qué nombres le gustan más y qué le gustaría tener primero, él quiere un niño, a Martín le da igual (aunque secretamente preferiría una nenita).

Para cuando se acerca el tercer cumpleaños de Carlos, Manuel le avisa que van a ser una fiesta chica, con la familia y los amigos no más, y él es el padrino (lo más cerca que cree que podrá estar de Carlos en toda su vida, sin que todavía esta agonía de no saber acabe) así que tiene que ir.

Miguel está esperando para cuando ese día llega y se lo cuentan a todos. Todos reaccionan muy felices, porque ya van a ser cuatro niñitos en la familia: Carlos, la Juliana (la hija de Sebastián y Luciano, Martín ya no puede mirarlo a la cara, por cierto), la Elisita que viene en camino y ahora el hijo de Miguel y de Martín.

Manuel le pide hablar a solas en un momento.

\- Así que vas a tener un hijo –le dice- Espero que se te pase esa fantasía de que Carlos es hijo tuyo.

\- Nunca voy a dejar de pensar eso hasta que aceptes hacerle un examen. ¿Cuál es el problema, Manuel? Hagámoslo.

\- ¿No entiendes que tengo un montón que perder? –dice en voz baja- ¿Qué va a ser de mí y de mis niños si acaso resulta que Carlos es hijo tuyo? ¿Qué me va a hacer Arthur?

\- Yo voy a protegerte.

Manuel frunce el ceño.

\- Tú ya estás comprometido. Si antes lo nuestro nunca iba a suceder, ahora aún más.

\- Te quiero –dice Martín, como último recurso y Manuel suspira profundamente.

\- Vamos a cantar el cumpleaños feliz.

19.

Todos se reúnen el día en que Miguel da a luz a su hijo. Se llama Matías, tiene el pelo rubio oscuro (como su papá) y los ojos del mismo color que los de Miguel. Los papás de Martín no pueden más de felicidad y están seguros que este niño será quién maneje todo en el futuro. Martín no está tan convencido, Manuel le dice que tiene que estar más feliz, porque es su niño. La Elisa nace unos meses después, con la cabellera castaña clara y ojos verdes preciosos. Ahora hay tantos niños en la familia, que se juntan más seguido y es un espectáculo de guaguas.

Pero Manuel nunca deja de pensar en las palabras de Martín y eso lo está consumiendo.

Así que finalmente, un día, llama a Martín y solo le dice sí. Él entiende todo lo que eso significa.

20.

Se fueron temprano, hicieron los exámenes y caminaron hasta un café. Se veían como un matrimonio y probablemente el mesero pensó que el niñito que sostenía Martín y la niña enredada en el fular que Manuel cargaba eran sus hijos.

\- No sé por qué estoy haciendo esto… -dice Manuel. Apenas puede tomar un té, con su guagua en su pecho.

\- Porque en el fondo te mueres por saber.

\- Estoy muerto de miedo de lo que va a pasar si…

\- Bueno, vamos a saber. Si es que sale que no, entonces me olvidaré de todo esto, pero si el caso es distinto…

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer si Carlos es hijo tuyo?

\- Reclamarlo.

Manuel abrió la boca pero no dijo palabras.

\- No… por favor, no. Si es tuyo, yo voy a contarle a Arthur pero por favor déjame actuar a mí primero.

Martín se quedó callado.

\- Pensé que nunca querrías tener hijos…

\- Ahora aquí me ves. Me casé y tuve uno.

\- ¿Te siguen gustando los alfas?

Martín sonrió.

\- ¿Por qué estamos cambiando la conversación?

21.

Después de un tiempo, Manuel y Martín parten a buscar los resultados del examen de paternidad. Es un día con harto sol y bien fresco y Manuel deja a Carlos y a la Elisa con Arthur. No puede creer que este día ha llegado y que finalmente sabrá todo. No quiere saber nada, si es sincero.

\- Abrilo vos –dice Martín.-

Manuel accede.

El sobrecito se desliza por sus manos y luego lee a conciencia y al final, aprieta un poquito el papel.

\- ¿Qué dice?

\- Que el papá de Carlos Kirkland es Martín Hernández.

22.

\- ¿Cómo voy a decírselo a Arthur? –se lamenta Manuel una y otra vez. Están en la camioneta de Martín, camino a la casa que comparte con el inglés y Dios, no sabe cómo va a mirarle a la cara otra vez.

Martín se ha mantenido en silencio durante todo el camino.

\- ¿Qué va a ser de la Elisa? ¿Y de Carlos? ¿Y de mí? ¡Cómo fui tan imbécil!

Martín para en una luz roja.

\- ¿Te arrepientes? –le pregunta.

Manuel titubea unos momentos.

\- No, o sea… nació Carlos, ¿cómo voy a arrepentirme de eso?

\- No le digas a Arthur –murmura finalmente- No voy a reclamar a Carlos, pero quiero estar cerca de él, no quiero que lo alejes.

\- ¿Cómo? –pregunta Manuel- ¿En serio?

\- SÍ.

\- No vas a reclamarlo… ni a darle tu apellido, va a ser siempre Carlos Kirkland.

\- Carlos Kirkland –repite- No me importa un papel, ya sé la verdad.

23.

Para el sexto cumpleaños de Carlos va toda la familia más sus compañeritos de colegio. Están todos muy felices y hay una torta de cuchuflís exquisita. Tiene muchos regalos y Arthur es un papá muy orgulloso. Manuel está contento también y se mueve de aquí para allá, sonriendo a los niños y conversando con los invitados.

Martín observa todo desde un rinconcito en el jardín.

Mira a Carlos correr con sus amiguitos, reírse y comer papas fritas. Lo ve sonreír, tomar en brazos a su hermanita y volver a jugar con los demás niños. Lo ve caerse contra el pasto también, entonces hay algo que aparece dentro de él y tiene que ir corriendo a ver cómo está, pero Carlos ya se está poniendo de pie y le sonríe no más.

\- Estoy bien –dice el niño. No necesita sus manos en su cintura ni sus apego protector. Martín lo deja solo y lo ve volver a moverse de aquí para allá.

Son en esos momentos en que lamenta sus decisiones y piensa ''¿qué importaba Arthur? Debí reclamar a mi hijo'' pero, ¿qué clase de alfa haría sufrir a _su_ omega de esa manera? A fin y al cabo, no importaba quién criara al niño ni quién durmiese en la cama con Manuel todas las noches, por todos los tiempos Manuel sería _su_ omega.


End file.
